Un Amour Désiré
by Poulpe-O-Cassis
Summary: Kanon est récemment tombé amoureux de Bou. Il ne sait plus comment se comporter et celà ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu'il lui avoue. Fic complète.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre :** 3, et je pense me stopper à ce nombreDisclamers : Membre du groupe AnCafe  
**Couple :** Kanon X Bou  
**Genre :** On va dire Romance... Accompagné de Yaoi, enfin du soft, du moins jusqu'à la fin du chapitre 3.  
**Raiting :** T, voir M pour la fin...  
**Résumé:** Kanon est récemment tombé amoureux de Bou. Il ne sait plus comment se comporter avec Bou et celà ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu'il lui avoue.

**Note :** Une fic qui me tient à coeur, et qui est l'une des toute première que j'ai faite. Je l'affectionne beaucoup, donc j'éspère qu'elle plaira "

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes un 16 Septembre.

Jour comme les autres pour certains, mais pour d'autres, ce jour est un jour particulier. Oui, pour elle, ou bien pour lui, c'est le jour de leur émission favorite à la télévision, qu'ils attendent depuis bien longtemps! Cette fille là-bas, assise près d'une fontaine à Rostov, est le jour où elle va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, quand à la fille qui attends gentiment sur un banc, elle ne sait pas que aujourd'hui son petit ami va la demander en mariage. Puis n'oublions pas ce jeune garçon de huit ans qui attend devant la porte de son meilleur ami pour recevoir enfin le prix de sa victoire. Hier, lui et son meilleur ami ont joué aux billes, mettant en jeu trente carambars, et ce jeune enfant les a gagné.

Mais en ce jour du 16 Septembre, pour un homme vivant au Japon, est un jour d'une grande importance ! L'élue de son cœur fête une année de plus dans sa vie.

Depuis combien de temps se connaissent ils? Où fut leur première rencontre ? Où est il en ce moment ? Là où il devrait être, non ? Sa couleur préféré ? Cela vous importe t-il tant ? Passons ces futilités !

Bref, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

Comme il est dit un peu plus haut, aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire d'un homme aimé d'un autre. Cet homme amoureux, porte le pseudonyme de Kanon. Un jeu homme vraiment beau qui a tout pour plaire. Plus d'une jeune fille craquent pour lui, mais modeste comme il est, cela ne lui fait pas tourner la tête une seule seconde. Ses yeux et son cœur sont désormais entre les mains du enjoué guitariste de leur groupe An Cafe. Petit, menu, cheveux long et décoloré en blond platine, jolis yeux noirs en amandes, sourire tout à fait mignon, Bou est un homme qui ne peut que être aimé ! C'est écrit dans sa destiné, il ne pourra pas y échapper ! Kanon l'aura bien compris lui.

Dire qu'il est amoureux de lui depuis bien longtemps serait mensonge. Son amour est en date que depuis quelques jours, deux semaines environs à tout casser. C'était le dernier jour de la séance de photos pour leur nouvelle promo, tout les deux devaient poser ensemble d'après un délire que le groupe s'avait lancé. Chaque membre devait en embrasser un autre et chacun y passa à tour de rôle. Après le couple Miku et Bou, vient le tour de Kanon et Bou.

Le bassiste s'en souviendra sûrement toute sa vie de se baiser là. Au départ qu'un jeu, Kanon avait pris par le cou son ami et l'avait embrassé naturellement et innocemment, cependant, se baiser était devenu plus que amical. Bou s'avait laissé faire, sans rien dire et arrivé à la fin de l'embrassade, il s'avait relevé sans laisser échapper aucun sentiment sur son visage, laissant son partenaire au sol complètement chamboulé. Depuis ce jour, Kanon se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui ou bien sur scène pour répéter, il avait des petits picotements à l'intérieur de son ventre, puis quand le jeune blondinet venait à le frôler, Kanon ressentait des frissonslui parcourir le corps.

Il prit au moins deux jours pour comprendre que finalement, il venait de tomber amoureux. Horrifié à cette idée, il s'était forcé de l'oublier. Mais un peu dur quand on voit toujours la personne en question, surtout à l'approche d'un concert très important à Tokyo. Les répétitions s'enchaînaient les une après les autres, ne laissant pratiquement aucun repos au groupe. Leurs uniques moments de détente étaient pour fumer leurs cigarettes, jouer à des jeux vidéo ou bien papoter dans leurs loges. Dans tout les cas, Kanon était en présence de Bou.

Puis ce jour tant attendu, fut arrivé. Kanon avait acheté un superbe cadeau à Bou pour son anniversaire. Tout heureux de son présent, il eu la bonne idée de le donner en premier à l'homme de sa vie avant que les autres membres du groupes ne le fasse avant lui. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du guitariste, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Un homme assez grand avec des cheveux brun portait dans ses bras un gros paquet flashant. Ce n'était autre que Teruki, le batteur du groupe.

La première chose qu'on puisse se dire devant ce genre de situation, c'est que la chance n'est pas de votre coté. Ce fût justement cette pensée qu'y traversa l'esprit de Kanon à ce moment là. Comme si toute la malchance de monde venait de s'abattre sur lui, il sentit son cœur se contracter, et qui le fit lâcher son paquet sur le sol répandant ainsi, un bruit sourd.

Teruki, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du beau jeune homme, eu un sursaut, lui faisant tomber à son tour son cadeau. On entendit alors le bruit d'un objet brisé suivit d'un gémissement venant de la bouche du batteur. Kanon se dépêcha de reprendre son paquet puis se rapprocha de Teruki qui se trouvait à genoux devant le sien. Il n'en était pas sur, mais il aurait cru voir des larmes dans les yeux de son ami. Tout deux devant la porte de Bou, celui-ci sorti de sa chambre.

- Hum… C'est quoi tout se bruit?

Le blond qui venait de se réveiller était encore en pyjama et se frotter les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du couloir. La vue lui revenant, Bou venait à peine de remarquer ses deux amis agenouillé au sol. Ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait, il se mit lui aussi les genoux à terre et les regarda la tête penché.

- Euh… Ca va ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il pointa ensuite du doigt, les paquets. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris, puis réalisant enfin, il se leva avec une main devant la bouche.

- Bonne anniversaire…, murmura Teruki.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié ? Oh merci !

Il venait d'enlacer Teruki puis alla enlacer à son tour Kanon. Inutile de vous dire les sentiments de ce dernier à cette étreinte.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisirs que vous y ayez pensé. Je croyais que tout le monde oublierait mon anniversaire ! Je suis super content là !

- Non, impossible voyons !

Teruki venait de se lever, le sourire aux lèvres et portant son paquet déformé.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai cassé le cadeau que je voulais t'offrir…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu t'es rappelé du jour de mon anniversaire ! Merci à toi aussi Kanon.

- De rien, mais c'est de ma faute si le cadeau de Teruki est dans cet état. Gomen… Teruki, je te le rembourserai !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave.

- C'est que vous êtes adorable tout les deux comme ça !

Bou venait de dire ça avec un grand éclat de rire. Teruki l'avait imité, mais Kanon, lui, s'avait mis à rougir. Cela n'échappa pas au regard perspicace du blond qui eu un air inquiet.

- Dis moi Kanon, c'est temps ci, tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir la forme. Ca ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Tiens, je vais aller me préparer pour la répétition, dit-il en lui donnant son cadeau.

- Mais elle est au moins dans trois heures !

Déjà loin, ces mots n'étaient pas arrivé aux oreilles de Kanon. Tout bouleversé, il se réfugia dans sa chambre et se mit assis dans un coin. Recroquevillé et la tête contre ces genoux, il se dit à lui-même :

- Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Ce n'est que… Bou…

On ne vit plus Kanon de la matinée, du moins jusqu'à l'heure de la répétition.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que celà a plût à au moins une personne XD _


	2. Chapter 2

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! 

A peine fut-il entré dans la salle de répétition, que Kanon vit une tornade blonde lui sauter au cou provoquant à la suite un nœud à l'estomac. Il avait pensé simuler une quelconque maladie, pour pouvoir échapper à Bou, mais n'étais ce pas son anniversaire ? Quel genre de personne amoureuse manquerait la fête en son bien aimé ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il oserait abandonner son groupe alors qu'il est prévu dans pas longtemps un concert ? Non, il ne devait pas fuir.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau ! Il est… Comment dire ?... Hum… Magnifique ! J'en suis complètement dingue ! Tu le sens ? Né ?

- Sens ? Kanon, tu as acheté un parfum à Bou ?

La voix du chanteur du groupe, Miku, venait de pénétrer à son tour dans la salle, un sac à dos orange sur le dos.

- Oui, il a tellement parlé de la sortie du nouveau parfum de Paul Lewis, que la première idée de cadeau qui m'est venu à l'esprit fut un flacon, donc…

- Bonne initiative Roger ! Cria Bou, tout content de pouvoir faire sentir sa nouvelle odeur à Miku. Même Teruki est jaloux !

- Il ne faut pas abuser, j'ai dit qu'il sentait bon, ne déforme pas mes mots, plaisanta le batteur.

- Mais ne casse pas ma joie comme ça !

Prononçant ces derniers mots, il savait mis assis sur le sol, imitant un singe entrain de bouder. Miku éclatât de rire et s'essaya à sa droite lui tendant le sac devant ses yeux.

- A mon tour de t'offrir quelque chose, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne me suis pas vraiment creusé la tête pour te le trouver, alors… Ben rien en faite, il n'y a pas de suite à ma phrase.

Tout le monde rigola à cette remarque, puis le blond regarda le sac à dos qu'il lui tendait avec un regard interrogateur. Tournant son visage face à celui qui lui avait donné, lui dit :

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un géni, Miku, mais là, sans t'offenser bien sur, je ne pense pas qu'un sac de sport, orange de surcroît, sois le cadeau idéal pour un anniversaire, surtout pour le mien !

Le deuxième fou rire général fut enclenché. Bou dût attendre au moins deux ou trois minutes avant que Miku arrête de rire et lui réponde enfin :

-Ce n'est pas le sac en lui-même le cadeau, en plus c'est le mien, mais de ce qui est à l'intérieur, baka !

- Ah je comprends !

A cette remarque, il commença à ouvrir le sac fougueusement, pour y sortir une magnifique peluche représentant un panda avec une cigarette à la bouche. Sur le coup, Bou ne sut quoi répondre puis avec un sourire embrassa sur la joue son ami pour ensuite courir dans les couloirs et montrer son nouveau cadeau à tout le personnel qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin.

- Je suppose que ça doit lui plaire, dit Miku en souriant affectueusement. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est plus énergique que d'habitude ?

- Si, répondit Teruki. Et c'est tant mieux. Il faut qu'on bosse pour notre live qui se déroulera dans trois semaines. Alors si tout le monde pouvait avoir le même panache que le blondinet, ce serait vraiment parfait, on pourrait finir à l'avance et nous reposer tranquillement.

- Même lors des jours d'anniversaires tu parles de boulot ! Ca ne te fatigue pas de tout le temps mettre ça sur le tapis ? repris le chanteur.

- Pas vraiment. Je pense surtout à ces centaines de personnes qui viennent nous voir d'un peu de partout du Japon pour notre musique. C'est vrai que c'est très égoïste de ma part de penser ça…

- Ah ça va, j'ai compris ! On va bosser, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, si l'autre baka veut bien se pointer ici !

- Je vais le chercher, attendez moi là.

A ces mots, Kanon sorti de la pièce à la recherche de Bou. Il n'eu juste qu'à écouter la voix de ce dernier pour le retrouver dans sa chambre. Là, il se trouvait assis sur son lit entrain de regarder sa nouvelle peluche avec admiration. Le bassiste s'approcha doucement de son ami et s'installa à côté de lui. Le même frisson qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir en sa présence, ressurgit, mais encore une fois, il réussit à le cacher.

Bou remarqua sa présence et lui sourit. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire sa joie incommensurable. Ses yeux en amandes pétillaient d'une lueur enfantine, ses lèvres fendaient ses joues d'une manière surprenante et son teint était légèrement rosé. Kanon le trouvait atrocement mignon et ne désirait qu'une seule chose, mettre sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser. Il dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas mettre en action ses pensées, surtout que Bou ne l'aidait pas à arranger les choses.

- Franchement, il n'est pas trop mignon ce panda ? Je l'adore ! Miku a assuré sur ce coup là. Il c'est souvenu de ce que je lui avait dit…

- Ce que tu lui avait dit ?

- Oui, une fois je lui avais parlé de mon récent penchant pour les pandas et il m'avait répondu que c'était assez étrange de ma part d'aimer ce genre d'animaux, surtout que j'étais un fumeur. Je n'avais pas très bien compris le rapport, mais j'avais directement enchaîné sur le fait que les pandas fumaient en secret. C'était complètement bête, je sais, mais c'est notre petit délire à nous. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il c'est rappelé d'une anecdote si… Futile !

Et il éclata de rire. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Kanon le suivit dans son action. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, le bassiste entama une nouvelle conversation :

- J'allais oublier, mais il faudrait que tu viennes répéter avec nous, même si c'est ton anniversaire...

- Oh non, c'est pas juste ! J'avais prévenu le staff que je ne travaillerais pas aujourd'hui ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer !

- Désolé, mais Teruki pense que…

- Teruki a tort ! Il ne pense qu'à travailler ! En plus, j'ai vraiment amélioré le son de ma guitare, je mérite quand même un peu de repos. Je voulais faire aujourd'hui un petit break dans mon appartement… Avec toi, si tu le veux toujours.

L'estomac de Kanon se serra. Est-ce que Bou venait de l'inviter dans son appartement ? Où ils seraient tous les deux seuls ? Sans les autres membres du groupe ? Non il avait dût mal entendre.

- Pardon ? demanda t-il.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Il y a environs une semaine je t'ai demandais si tu voulais bien venir chez moi le jour de mon annif'. Je t'avais promis une journée tranquille tout les deux, parce que tu m'avais blâmer de te délaisser, répondit Bou en riant.

- Ah oui…

La scène revient en mémoire de Kanon. C'était un jour où il s'était senti délaissé de Bou, alors il avait fait part de ses sentiments au jeune homme. Le guitariste lui avait alors proposer de passer une journée seuls et cela, le 16 Septembre. Bien entendu, il s'était empressé d'accepter, mais comment était-ce possible qu'il ai pu oublier une chose aussi importante ?

- Je suis désolé Bou…

- Je m'y attendais, tu parais bizarre depuis deux semaines. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais… Toi et moi, on est amis, alors si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là !

- Je sais, mais là n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que…

- Ben alors, qu'est ce que vous faite ? On vous attend nous !

Miku venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la chambre. Il les avait interrompus sans gène. A cet instant, Kanon avait des envies de meurtres. Il allait enfin avoir le courage de parler de ses sentiments à Bou et voilà qu'on l'en empêcher en plein élan. En faite, il se demandait si il n'était pas maudit !

- Vous pouvez nous attendre longtemps alors ! Parce que Kanon et moi, on se barre !

- Comment ça, demanda Miku étonné.

- J'ai pris ma journée au près du manager et j'ai aussi réservé Kanon, donc il est hors de question qu'on aille répéter !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui, très sérieux.

- Bon alors… Je n'ai rien à dire. Par contre, c'est Teruki qui ne va pas être très content, mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui annoncer en douceur. Ce sera mon deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire. Quel gentillesse de ma part. Allez vous en maintenant, avant que je lui dise alors que vous êtes toujours présent ici, sauf si vous voulez… Enfin vous me comprenez !

Tout les trois rirent et Bou reprit :

- Ok, je te remercie du fond du cœur ! Autant pour ton sacrifice, que pour ton cadeau ! Kanon, dépêchons nous !

- D'accord. A plus tard Miku et bonne chance !

- J'en aurais bien besoin ! Pendant que vous irez vous amuser, moi je vais être coincé avec l'autre fou qui va me sermonner toute la journée… Lâcheurs ! soupira le jeune homme.

- Excuse nous, répondit Kanon qui se faisait tirer en dehors de la chambre par Bou. Tu crois que ça va aller ?

- Oh arrête, Teruki n'est pas un meurtrier !

Kanon sourit, mais il n'avait pas posé cette question par rapport au batteur.

Etrangement, en montant dans la voiture de Bou pour aller à son appartement privé, il ressenti une appréhension lui parcourir le coeur. Il espéra de tout cœur que tout se passe bien…

* * *

Graçe à se second chapitre, je vais pouvoir mettre un peu d'action dans le suivant, fu fu fu. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Dernier chapitre... Bonne lecture. _

* * *

- Enlèves tes chaussures et fais comme chez toi. Je vais faire du thé. 

- D'accord…

Kanon se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Bou ; et seul de surcroît. Son estomac se serait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, puis quand il dût s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge que l'autre jeune homme lui avait conseillé de faire, il sentit son cœur battre férocement, au point qu'il mis sa main dessus de peur qu'il ne s'arrache.  
Dès que Bou refit surface dans la pièce où il s'était installé, il se raidit. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là. Surtout que ce dernier ne se doutait pas du tout de ce que le jeune homme endurait à l'intérieur de lui. C'était un combat de titan. Kanon devait retenir ses pulsions qui lui criaient de sauter sur Bou et de... Non, il devait arrêter de penser à ça, tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il en parle à son ami.

- Bou, je… Je… Je… Je… balbutia t-il.

- Quoi ? Je comprends rien du tout, rit Bou.

- Ben en faite, je… Je…

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, arrêtes de dire « je », ça doit être ce mot qui t'empêche de terminer ta phrase !

Kanon sourit à cette remarque. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi difficile d'avouer ses sentiments. De plus, Bou ne devait même pas s'en douter de se qu'il allait lui avouer. Il était là, souriant naïvement à chaque instant, avec son air féminin qui le faisait complètement craquer. Il balançait ses longs cheveux blonds sur sa nuque insouciant de l'effet que cela pouvait apporter sur Kanon et il le touchait régulièrement avec ses mains lorsqu'il lui parlait. C'était un vrai calvaire pour le bassiste. Il devait faire des efforts monstrueux pour se retenir et ça devenait de plus en plus dur.

Mais lorsque Bou lui renversa un peu de thé sur le pantalon et qu'il voulut l'essuyer, il se leva d'un bond pour le repousser. C'en était trop.

- Euh, je vais… Je vais le faire tout seul. Où est la salle de bain ?

- Au fond du couloir à droite mais je peux t'ai…

- Non, ne te déranges pas pour ça, lui répondit il en quittant la pièce le plus vite possible.

Dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte à clef et s'assit contre la porte. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits. Dès que sût fait, il se leva près du lavabo et s'essuya le pantalon lentement. Il fut choqué de voir qu'en dessous, quelque chose venait de monter légèrement.

- Mon dieu… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça…

- Kanon, ça va ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, oui, je m'en sors très bien ! Tu peux retourner dans le salon, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

- D'accord…

Quand il n'entendit plus les pas de Bou, Kanon se frappa le front avec sa main. Il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment dans la salle de bain. Il devrait affronter Bou un jour ou l'autre. Alors il se décida enfin à le rejoindre. Bou l'attendait avec un air inquiet.

- Ca ne va pas ? questionna innocemment Kanon.

- Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais croire une chose pareille ?

- Hum… Peut-être le fait que depuis deux semaines, tu ne me parles pratiquement plus, ou bien dès que tu te trouves seul dans une pièce avec moi, tu es tendu. Sans oublier ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant. J'ai à peine voulut te toucher que tu…

- C'est bon, arrêtes ! Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas !

Kanon le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était le seul et bon moment où il pouvait tout lui dire. Rester dans ces conditions ne mèneraient nulle part, surtout si cela pouvait entraîner la perte de Bou. Au moment de lui parler, il ne le regarda pas en face :

- J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire… Ce n'est pas très facile pour moi de te l'annoncer… C'est assez gênant et j'ai peur que tu me fuis après ça. La dernière chose que je désire, c'est que tu t'en ailles loin de moi, je tiens trop à notre amitié pour cela, donc…

Il le regarda brièvement avant de poursuivre. Bou l'observait avec un air grave, mais ne laissait paraître aucunes autres émotions. Kanon reprit la parole sans pour autant savoir quoi dire.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer, mais je pense que le mieux pour te le dire, c'est de t'expliquer comment je suis arriver à me comporter bizarrement. Tu te souviens de la séance photo pour notre promo ?

Silence.

- Oui…

- On s'est tous amusé à faire ce pari idiot… Au début, ça me faisait rire, comme à vous tous, mais pas quand j'ai dû t'embrasser… Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec les autres… A ce moment, j'avais ressenti une étrange chaleur monter en moi, une chaleur que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti pour personne... Au départ, je me suis dit que ça partirait, mais non, c'en est même devenu de plus en plus fort. En faite, ce que je ressens pour toi c'est…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il avait déjà du mal à s'avouer à lui-même qu'il aimait Bou, alors lui dire directement…

- Bou… Je suis amoureux de toi. Ca fait deux semaines que je me bats pour que le désire qui est en moi ne ressorte pas, pour que tu ne prennes pas peur. Mais j'en peux plus… Excuse moi…

Il eut un silence à son dernier mot. Kanon ne le regardait toujours pas. Il préférait jouer avec ces doigts que de faire face à Bou. Ce dernier ne parlait pas. Il eut alors un long silence qu'aucun des deux ne brisa. Ne pouvant plus le supportait, Kanon se leva en direction de la porte.  
Au moment où il remettait ses chaussures, il sentit sa manche être tiré. Il tourna la tête pour voir celle du blond qui l'entraînait vers le salon. Tout deux allaient en direction du canapé, où Bou lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Kanon s'exécuta.

- Bou, je…

Le guitariste refusa qu'il prononce un seul mot. Il avait mis son indexe sur sa bouche et l'enleva doucement pour y déposer ses lèvres à la place. Kanon ne bougea pas. Il le regardait entrain de l'embrasser sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait réellement. Puis quand il senti la langue de Bou, il entrouvrit sa bouche pour la laisser passer à l'intérieur.  
Kanon se relaxa et mis ses mains dans les cheveux de Bou. Ce dernier, quand à lui, prit l'initiative de mettre les siennes sous le pull de son ami et de lui enlevait doucement. Il le fit s'allonger. Il arrêta d'embrasser son partenaire et déposa ses lèvres sur son torse nu. Kanon se raidit à se contacte et essaya de retenir ses gémissement.  
Bou se montrait très entreprenant. Sa bouche descendait de plus en plus vers le bas et dès que Kanon voulait parler, il l'en empêchait.  
L'heure qui vint, fût l'une des plus belles que le beau brun n'eu jamais connu. Ses pulsions furent enfin extériorisées, mais surtout, Bou ne l'avait pas rejeté, bien au contraire.

Inutile de dire la joie qui parcourait Kanon, ni même le plaisir qu'il ressenti durant ce laps de temps.

* * *

Ayé... C'est pas fameux, mais bon XD  
Au départ, je voulais faire plus de chapitres, mais en faite non, vu que je n'ai plus trop d'idées pour la suite... Mais bon, faudra se contenter de ça, lol.

En espérant que cette fic a pû plaire à quelqu'un "


End file.
